The Time Chronicles: Book One
by candy2112
Summary: Maybel is an ordinary girl given the opportunity of a life time. Traveling with the Doctor through time and space is more than she ever could have wished for. But there is still a mystery about her that no one can answer. How does the Doctor know her? Why does he know her? Not the average jumping time steams story. Follows the story line from season 1-7 with some add-on's.
1. Maybel and Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Maybelline and her family, as well as the plots you don't recognize. **

Maybelline Grace Thorton was an average girl. She got average grades in school, had average friends, and average looks. But there was something special about the quiet girl from Kansas. No one could put their finger on exactly what it was, but they just knew that she was destined for greater. She would change the world, for better or worse. Standing at 5'2" tall, she was a little on the short side. With dark red hair that fell to just above her shoulders in a bob, and eyes unlike any other. Normally her eyes were green, but if you looked closely you could see that they were two different colors. Sometimes it was easier to see than others, but on rare occasions one eye would be almost brown, and the other would be almost blue. Other than her eyes, she was average. She wasn't thin, quite the opposite actually. Her friends would describe her as soft and curvy, she just said she was overweight.

Maybelline was born in a small town in Kansas. When she was eight a tornado hit. Her family didn't have enough time to make it to the shelter outside of their house, so they packed into the small bathroom. She didn't remember much from that night, but she did remember all the screaming, the wind, and then silence. Fearing the worst, Maybelline didn't even look up for more than an hour. When she did she was met with the site of disaster. Crawling slowly out of the bath tub she had been in, Maybelline started to cry. All that was left of her home was a few bricks, wood support beams, and her. Her family was nowhere to be found. The rest of the night was kind of a blur. She remembered the people from down the street walking onto the property. She remembered them comforting her and calling the police. With nowhere else to go, she stayed with the kind couple until her grandmother could fly in from London.

After the funeral for her family and the reading of the will her parents had left, Maybelline and her grandmother flew to London. The will her parents had left had been less than helpful, but Maybelline could care less. The will stated that Maybelline got everything her parents had owned. That included the ruined house, the car that was nowhere to be found, the money her parents had been saving, and a small storage locker at the local post office. Her grandmother had spoken to the family lawyer and arranged for the money her parents had left to be kept in the bank and saved until she was eighteen or she entered college. Then her grandmother had taken her to the post office and helped her to get whatever it was that was in the locker. The only things inside the locker was a small box with intricate carvings of circles and what looked to be letters, but she couldn't read them, and a small envelope with her name on it. Not even bothering to open either of the items, Maybelline stuffed them into her bag and left. She didn't want to have to deal with whatever was in the two items, she was too numb to really care.

When they finally made it to London, her grandmother took her to her apartment at Powell Estate, showed her her new room, and left her to get settled. Placing her small bag on her bed, she pulled out the envelope and the box. Opening the envelope first, she recognized her mother's handwriting immediately.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then something has happened to your father and I. I've left you this letter because it holds the key to your life. I love you, Maybelline Grace Thorton. You are the light of my life. However, there is something you must know, my child. We shouldn't have kept it from you, but we felt it was best that you learned at the right time. Please know that we have always loved you, and never once did we think any less of you. You see, on June 20__th__ of 1985 you fell from the sky and landed in our front garden. I couldn't believe you had survived the fall, but there you were, smiling at your father and I from inside a small pink blanket. From that moment on you were our child, no matter what anyone else thought. You are the most precious part of my life and I am so glad that I was given the opportunity to be your mother. Know that no matter what happens to us, we will be with you every step of the way. I love you, never forget that._

_ Love,_

_ Your Mother and Father_

Maybelline stared at the letter for a couple moments longer before letting the tears fall. As soon as the tears had started to fall, they just wouldn't stop. She must have sat there on her new bed for hours before her grandmother finally came in. When she did find Maybelline, the two girls sat on the bed and cried together for what they had both lost. From that moment on, Maybelline and her grandmother were as close as two people could be. They did everything together, laughed together, cried together, and moved on together. Maybelline would never forget her parents, but now she felt it was possible to move on with her life with her grandmother by her side. Before Maybelline fell asleep the first night, she reread her mother's before carefully tucking it back up into the envelope. As she was putting the letter back, a small item caught her eye. Reaching into the envelope, she pulled out a small silver key. The key had intricate carvings of circles all over the top part, and her name written on the back of it.

Remembering the box that was in the locker as well, Maybelline hopped off her bed and ran to her small bag, pulling the box out and placing it on her bed. Slowly she put the key into the lock to find that it was a perfect fit. She slowly started to turn the key only to find it wouldn't open. She tried again, turning the key as hard as she could, to only get the same result. Sighing, she pulled the key out and stared at the unusual box. Deciding that whatever was in the box wasn't meant to be seen, Maybelline placed it on her dresser and stuck the key in her nightstand. She didn't sleep well that night. Nightmares plagued her dreams the whole time.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It had been a week before Maybelline decided to step out of the comfort of her grandmother's apartment. She had seen the patio out back and decided to watch the stars that night. Walking out to the back, she sat on the small bench and stared at the setting sun. Just as the sun was setting, Maybelline heard the sound of light footsteps. Looking to her right, she saw a girl about her age, blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl smiled at Maybelline, sticking her tongue up against the back of her teeth as she did so, slightly showing through her missing front tooth. Maybelline smiled, shyly, back at the girl before waving a little.

"Hi! My name's Rose, what's yours?" The girl was very happy and full of energy, Maybelline noticed.

"My name's Maybelline." The girl, Rose, scrunched her nose up slightly.

"That's a long name. Can I just call you Maybel?" Rose had taken a seat on the small bench next to Maybelline and was now staring right at her.

"I guess so," Maybelline had never been called anything other than her full name. It was odd to her that people would shorten their names.

"Cool! Do you live here? I live on the third floor with my mum. My dad died when I was little. I don't remember anything about him. My mum tells me stories though. What's your dad like?" Rose asked. The whole time she was speaking she didn't see the look of anguish pass over Maybelline's face.

"I live with my grandmother on the fourth floor. My parents died a week ago." As she said this, Rose immediately began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I miss them. My mom was a teacher and my dad was an accountant." Rose smiled at Maybelline before resting a hand on her shoulder, doing her best to comfort her new friend.

"My dad did all sorts of things. My mum said he was too smart to just do one thing. Says he was always inventing things, just never got around to making them. Your accent sounds funny. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the USA. I lived out in the country in the middle of Kansas. My grandmother's lived here her whole life though, so I had to move here with her after the… accident." Maybelline smiled softly at Rose, showing her she was okay.

"You're from the states? That is so cool! I always wanted to visit there, you know? The movies always make it look amazing. You should come meet my mum! She made chocolate-chip cookies. She always makes enough to feed the whole building. I'm sure she'd like to meet you anyways. Says I need more friends anyway." Maybelline agreed and the two girls walked up to the third floor to meet Rose's mother.

"Mum, I've brought my new friend to meet you!" Rose's mom stepped out from the kitchen and smiled at the two girls. "This is Maybel! Maybel, this is my mum," Rose's mother walked towards the two girls, holding out a plate of cookies.

"Hello Maybel! You can call me Jackie if you'd like. Where do you live, love?" Maybelline smiled, a little shyly, and did a small wave.

"I live upstairs with my grandmother."

"Chanel Thorton? Is she your grandmother?" Maybelline nodded. "She's a very nice lady. Oh, would you like a cookie?" Jackie held the plate of cookies out to her with a smile. Maybelline nodded before gently taking one from the plate.

"Thank you, Jackie."

"Oh you're very welcome, darling. How about you two carry on with what you were doing, and I'll get out of your way. If you need anything just let me know." Jackie smiled at the girls, placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table, and went back into the kitchen.

Maybelline and Rose spent the next hour or so in her room talking, and soon it was as if the girls had known each other their whole lives.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Ten year later, Maybelline and Rose had just graduated from high school. The two girls were thick as thieves since the night they met. Both girls had begun working at the department store up the street. It was on one of their work days that Maybelline got a phone call from the hospital. They informed her that she was needed immediately and they couldn't disclose the information over the phone. Rose had informed their boss of the event and he had allowed them both to head straight over to the hospital. Maybelline was a wreck of nerves, not knowing exactly what was happening. Arriving not even ten minutes after the call, Maybelline and Rose were directed to room 427 A. Walking slowly into the room, Maybelline immediately began to cry silently.

Her grandmother was lying on the only bed in the room, blood staining the bandages, and tubes sticking out of everywhere. Her grandmother was breathing, but you could tell it was strained. Sitting in the hard plastic chair next to her grandmother's bed, Maybelline took her bruised hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you Maybelline Thorton?" A short, balding man in scrubs walked into the room holding a green plastic clipboard. All Maybelline could do was nod. "She was found on the side of the road. It was a hit and run, no one saw the car that hit her. Police are doing their best to figure it out, but it is likely they will never know. Now, she is in pretty bad condition. She has internal bleeding in the head, four broken bones, two ribs, her right leg, and her hip on the left side. Several bruises and scratches along with road burn from what we can tell is skidding along the sidewalk. However, even though it sounds bad, she will live. We've placed her in a medical induced coma so she can begin the healing process. We will be able to figure out just how long she will be in the coma around tomorrow afternoon when we get all the tests finished. Do you understand all that?" The doctor asked. Not once had his voice changed from the monotone sound and not once had he looked up from his clipboard.

"Yeah, I-I understand, but-" Before she could finish, the doctor interrupted her.

"Good, now if you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Once more his voice never wavered, and before Maybelline could even open her mouth, he was out the door.

"That was completely uncalled for! I'll have him fired, I will! He's a doctor, he's supposed to be kind and understanding! I can't believe that!" Rose was furious.

"Rose, it's okay." Maybelline couldn't care less how detached he was from her, as long as he was doing his job right with her grandmother.

"But he was completely out of line! I mean-"

"No, Rose. It doesn't matter, okay?"

The two girls sat in the hospital room for the rest of the day, only moving when they needed to use the bathroom. At about six o'clock, Jackie walked into the room, took one look at the scene before her, and ran to Maybelline's side. Gripping her in a hug that crushed the small woman, Maybelline happily stayed in her arms as long as she could. The trio stayed silent throughout the whole exchange. It was another hour before anyone moved.

"You can't live in that apartment all by yourself, I won't allow it. You'll stay with us. Rose won't mind sharing her room, and I would love to have you with us. You're like a second daughter to me, you know. We'll keep your apartment clean and tidy, and when your grandmother is ready, you can move back in there. No question, young lady." Jackie had spoken in her stern mother voice, and all Maybelline could do was nod and smile slightly. That night, the three ladies helped to gather clothes and whatever else was needed from Maybelline's room. Making sure to grab the box she had received all those years ago, she tugged gently on the silver chain hidden from view around her neck, just to make sure it was still there. She had put the key on a sliver chain the day after she found it in the envelope and wore it at all times. That night, sleeping on a cot next to Rose's bed, Maybelline found she didn't sleep hardly at all.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It had been almost a year since the hit and run accident. Maybelline, now just going by Maybel, was nineteen along with Rose. Rose had been dating Mickey for a couple weeks now. Maybel liked the guy. He was funny, innocent, and a bit of a push over. She had given Rose the seal of approval when he had brought Maybel flowers to put in the vase next to her grandmother's bedside.

Her grandmother still hadn't woken up. She was completely healed from the accident, but the doctor's couldn't figure out why she wouldn't wake up. They had tried to take her out of the coma a month after putting her in it, only to find that she wouldn't wake up. Maybel visited her grandmother every day. She would change out the flowers when needed, bring a picture or two to lighten up the room, and tell her grandmother everything that had happened. She had long since lost hope that her grandmother would wake up, but that didn't stop her from pretending. She never really strayed too far from her routine. But on one Wednesday, her whole life changed, and it all started from one simple word.

The day had started out like any other. She had woken up early, around six-ish, gotten ready, then went to the hospital to do her routine. After she had told her grandmother everything that had happened since the day before, which wasn't a lot, granted, she made the trek to Henrik's to begin her shift. Rose got there around the same time and the two got straight to work. Dealing with angry customers wasn't her favorite part of the day, but it was money, so she couldn't complain. Rose invited her to lunch with Mickey, but she turned them down. They didn't need her as a third wheel to ruin the date. Instead, she chose to stop at the local bistro and eat outside on her own. Arriving back at work with Rose, the two continued on with their day. Finally the bell sounded signaling that it was time to leave. The two ladies walked towards the door, ready to get home, but were stopped by the guard handing them a bag of money.

Maybel groaned, grabbed the bag money, and began to walk back towards the elevator, Rose on her heels. Reaching the basement, the girls stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the hallway.

"Wilson! Wilson, we've got the lottery money!" Maybel yelled out.

"Wilson? Are you there?" Rose asked. The two girls reached the door with Wilson's name on it. Maybel knocked on the door three times.

"Come on Wilson! We can't hang around, the shop's closing!" She yelled. The two girls turned when they heard a loud banging sound come from further down the hall. They looked at each other before shrugging.

"Hello? Wilson? It's Maybel and Rose!" Rose opened up a door and made her way inside, Maybel slowly following after her. There were dummies everywhere in various states of dress all around the room. It was a little dim and crowded, but the girls made their way forward.

"Wilson? Wilson?" Maybel sighed, she really just wanted to get back to the apartment she shared with the two blondes. Suddenly the door to the room slammed shut behind them causing both girls to jump slightly. Rose ran over to the now closed doors and tried to open them.

"You're kidding me?" Turning back around Rose made her way back over to Maybel. Out of the corner of her eye, Maybel could see something move. "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" Rose asked. Now both women could see very clearly that the dummies were slowly moving towards them.

"You got us, very funny." Maybel said. This was stupid, whoever was doing this had way too much time on their hands. The girls started backing away slowly as more dummies began to come at them.

"Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" The girls were now backed against a wall, Rose on the right side of Maybel. More of the dummies were making their way at the girls. Maybel grabbed onto Rose's wrist tightly, slightly scared of what was happening. Suddenly there was a hand gripping hers. Turning to her left quickly she saw a man in a leather jacket right next to her.

"Run." He said, before tugging on Maybel's arm. Maybel pulled Rose along behind her quickly following the strange man. He led them through the basement and into an elevator. Before the doors could close, however, there was a dummie arm blocking them. The strange man grabbed the arm and pulled hard, popping it out of the plastic body.

Maybel was just standing there with her mouth wide open. Rose's shock had wore off, however, and she began to question the strange man.

"You pulled his arm off." She said, slightly out of breath.

"Yep. Plastic." He replied, smiling at the two girls. "Oh, Maybelline! I didn't recognize you with short hair. When did you cut it?" Before Maybel could even reply, the strange man had his arms around her middle and his lips were on hers. She should have pushed him away, or even broke the kiss and told him to back off. Instead she allowed herself to be kissed by a complete stranger, later she would tell herself it was because of shock. She had been kissed before, a couple times, actually, but this time was different from all the rest. He was gentle and warm, not rough and wet. There was also the strange electric buzz she was feeling where ever he was touching her.

After what seemed like minutes, but was most likely seconds, he pulled away from a still stunned Maybel, caressing her cheek with his thumb. All Maybel could do was stare into his light blue eyes, shock written all over her face. Slowly, the man's face turned from ecstatic to confused, then realization. He lowered his hands from her body back to his sides, took two steps back, and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"You're young," It wasn't a question, but a statement. And the way he sounded when he said it made Maybel was to deny it, even though she had no idea what he was talking about. "How many times have we met?"

"I'm sorry?" Maybel snapped out of her shock, glanced at a gaping Rose, and then looked back to the man. She had never met him before in her life, of that she was certain. She definitely would have remembered him if she had. As soon as those two words left her mouth, his whole expression flashed before her eyes. She could almost feel the pain that was radiating from him. As soon as the look came over his face, it was gone, replaced by a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry for… It was out of line and it never should have happened. Please forgive me, Maybelline." The way he was staring into her eyes, it was as if he was begging her to forgive him without outwardly showing how vulnerable it was making him.

"Y-yeah, no worries. It's alright," Maybel glanced at Rose once again, she was still staring at the two of them with shock, her mouth wide open. With one last glance at the strange man, she looked to the floor.

"Uh, well… That was a uh-, that was a nice trick. W-who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose, whose shock had apparently worn off, asked. She was still glancing at her friend every so often to make sure she was alright. Maybel looked up at Rose as she spoke.

"Why would they be students?" The man asked. He looked almost as if nothing had happened by now, just fiddling with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"I don't know," Rose replied. She looked to Maybel as if asking her what she thought.

"Well, you said it. Why students?"

"Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students." Maybel said. She knew what Rose meant. She still thought this was some elaborate joke, that they've just been pranked by a bunch of bored teenagers. The man stared at Maybel, looking for something, but she didn't know what.

"That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks," She said slowly. She knew it wasn't students that were doing this though.

"They're not students," He told them.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose said.

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician," Rose told him. Maybel nodded as she said this.

"Wilson's dead." He didn't even blink as he said this. If she didn't have the feeling that he was telling the truth, she would have thought he was bluffing by the tone of his voice. The elevator doors opened allowing the trio to step out.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" Rose said. Wilson had been a nice man, very welcoming to the two girls. He reminded Maybel of the way her father acted. He was a strong man. One who did not take very kindly to people with bad intent.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," The man said. He pulled out a silver tube looking thing with a blue light at the end of it. Pointing it at the elevator controls it made a strange whirring sound, then the controls sparked.

"I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" Rose asked him. He stood back up to his full height and stared at the two young girls in front of him. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He pulled out a small device. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." As he said this they had walked to the door at the end of the hall. He held the door open for them to step out through, then promptly shut the door in their faces. The girls turned to each other, both with equal looks of shock, confusion, and a little bit of fear. Before either of them could make a comment, however, the door flew back open. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose." Maybel figured that he already knew her name, she didn't know how though, so there was no need to tell him. He smiled at them with a bright, maniacal smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. You as well, Maybelline." He said, glancing at the quiet girl in front of him, "Run for your lives!" Slamming the door shut once more, the girls once again stared at each other, their mouths open wide. Deciding that getting away from the man with a bomb was the best idea, the two girls made their way to the street, neither one of them saying a word. Turning back around as the crossed the street, the two girls couldn't help but jump in fright as the building burst into flames with a sudden 'boom'.

Entering the Tyler residence, the two girls were immediately ambushed by Jackie. "Are you alright? Oh, I was worried sick! I thought you both had died!" Jackie continued to hover, asking questions and receiving little to no answer in return. Both girls were stuck in their thoughts, trying to unveil the mystery behind the strange man. In the back of her mind, Maybelline knew Mickey had arrived and was talking with Rose, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to even care.

Who was that man? The Doctor? He certainly knew her, but she didn't know how. And why had he kissed her? It was an amazing kiss, she knew that much, but still… She had never met him before in her life, so why would he kiss her? Even beyond that, though, was the fact that the dummies were now alive, or well, they were. Before they got blown up, that is. It was like something you would see in a movie, not in real life. But whoever that Doctor was, he wasn't fazed by walking dummies trying to kill people. He had seen it before, or at least seen something far more outrageous to not even blink at it. There was one thing Maybel knew for sure, though, and that was that this Doctor was completely, one-hundred percent crazy.

That night, after assuring Rose that she had never met the Doctor before in her life many times, she laid on her cot thinking to herself. Obviously there was more to the world than what she had previously thought, but how much more was there? Did this man, the Doctor, even know? Like many previous nights, Maybelline lay in bed, wide awake, until she fell asleep due to exhaustion. Her dreams were plagued with harsh winds, terrifying dummies, and a strange mad-man.

**Hello my dear readers! I know I'm already doing a Doctor Who story, but I decided I wanted to do something a little different from all the other DW stories. I will still be continuing my other story, but not until I finish this one, or the inspiration comes back to me. I will be updating this story regularly, around three days between each update. My goal is to write at least 50,000 words before the end of the month as part of Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month). If any of you have never heard of this, please visit nanowrimo dot org. It is free, fun, and it might give you (like me) the incentive you need to write your story. Please review and tell me what you think. Expect the next update by tomorrow night or early Wednesday morning.**


	2. Maybel and Rose Part Two

**Captain Cynthia: **_Thank you for taking the time to review! It means so much to me! To answer your question, I will definitely be doing the 12__th__ Doctor as well. I plan to make a series of at least three books revolving around Maybelline and her relationship with the Doctor. The first book will focus on Doctors 9-11. At the end of the first book there will be a plot twist that will help form the second book. The Second book will use said plot twist to show you how the Doctor knows her from before. The third book will pick up where Maybelline left off with the 11__th__ Doctor and continue on normally from there into the 12__th__ Doctor and, eventually, the Doctors following. So, to answer your question in a much simpler way, yes, I will be using the 12__th__ Doctor as well, but not for a while._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Maybelline and the plots you don't recognize.**

**P.S. If you want to see the outfit, the link is on my profile!**

**P.P.S. I think the actor that would most resemble Maybel is Molly Quinn, except with green eyes and a little bit more weight on her.**

Maybel woke up suddenly to Rose's alarm going off. If felt like she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep before she had to wake up again.

"There's no point in getting up, girls. You've got no job to go to," She heard Jackie yell. Maybel heard Rose groan then turn back over and go back to sleep. Sighing quietly to herself, she got up, grabbed some clothes, and went through her morning routine. After she had blown her hair dry, put on a little bit of eye liner and some lip gloss, she stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she was pretty, but she also knew she was pretty average in every other way. She was okay with the way she looked, she just wished she could lose some weight. Making her way into the kitchen, she was greeted by a talkative Jackie and a tired Rose.

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs," She was saying. As Maybel sat down at the small table Jackie handed her a cup of tea, patting her on the shoulder as she sat down as well.

"Oh, great. The butchers," Rose said. Maybel knew Rose was just taking out her frustration on Jackie, but she also knew she would feel guilty about it later if she didn't stop.

"Rose, she's only trying to help. You know that. Thank you, Jackie. At this point I'm sure any job will be fine." After she said this, Rose had the decency to at least look slightly remorseful. Jackie smiled at the redhead before continuing on to Rose.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Jackie had moved into her bedroom by now, and the girls were slowly making their way into the living room. Before either of them made it to the living room, however, they heard rattling at the door.

Rose scoffed before yelling, "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." She moved over to the door while Maybel made her way to the couch, setting down both mugs of tea before taking a seat of the couch. Before she could get too comfortable, though, the Doctor walked in. Rose was right behind him offering him coffee.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose had moved into the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk," He said. He hadn't seen Maybel yet, he was still facing away from her.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us," But the Doctor was no longer listening. He glanced at the cover of a magazine on the coffee table before looking at Maybel and smiling. He gave her a wink before he looked back at the magazine.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He stated. Maybel's eyebrows shot up. What was he talking about? Aliens?

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose continued. She, obviously, hadn't heard what the Doctor had said. Still not listening to a word Rose was saying, he picked up a paperback book and flipped through it really fast.

"Hmm. Sad ending." He said.

"They said on the news they'd found a body," Still in the kitchen, Rose hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention. By now he had picked up some mail that was laying around. After saying Rose's full name, he turned slightly to see himself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He flicked his earlobes before smiling slightly at Maybel through the reflection. Maybel couldn't help but giggle at his strange behavior. He acted as though he had never seen himself before. The Doctor winked at the giggling girl before picking up a deck of cards.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Successfully shuffling the cards in his hands, he smiled at Maybel again before looking back at the cards.

"Luck be a lady," He told her.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." The second time he shuffled the cards, they flew everywhere. Maybel was shocked and amused. He merely shrugged at the flying cards. "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not," he said, looking at the mess he had made. Suddenly, the cat flap rattled again. "What's that, then? You got a cat?" He asked Maybel.

Rising from her seat on the couch, Maybel walked closer to the short hallway looking at the door. "No," she told him. Hearing a sound behind the couch, Maybel and the Doctor leaned over it to see what was causing the noise. Before either of them could react, however, a plastic arm shot up from behind the couch and latched onto Maybel's throat. Trying to pull the arm off of her, Maybel wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over the coffee table and onto the floor. The Doctor ran to her side and grabbed onto the arm trying to pull it off of her as well. The arm, apparently giving up on strangling Maybel, turned and grabbed the Doctor's throat instead. Rose walked into the living room seeing the two of them trying to pull the arm off of the Doctor.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. And why are you encouraging him, Maybel. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Rose thought they were joking. She really should know that Maybel wouldn't do something like this.

"He's not faking it, Rose! Help!" However, in a feat of strength, the Doctor manages to throw the arm off of him, it stops in midair, turns on the spot, and grabs onto Rose's face. The Doctor and Maybel rush at Rose, pulling at the plastic arm making her fall on top of them in the process and smashing the coffee table. Finally the Doctor pulls out that silver tube thing, points it at the arm, and causes it to freeze. Pulling it away from her, he smiles at the pair of stunned girls in front of him.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He said. If it had been any other situation, Maybel might have laughed, but unfortunately, she and Rose had almost gotten strangled.

"Do you think?" Rose asks before grabbing the arm and hitting him with it.

"Ow!" He rubbed at the spot on his arm before abruptly standing up and running out the door. The two girls shared a look before taking off after him.

"Hold on a minute! You can't just go running off!" Maybel yelled. He was the most frustrating man she had ever met, and she didn't even know him that well!

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, running off. See you," He said. He was only a few steps in front of them, but with his long legs he was quickly getting away.

"But that arm was moving! It tried to kill Maybel and me!" Rose said. h

"Ten out of ten for observation." He replied.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. Can't you tell us what's going on?" Maybel asked. She thought she saw him falter for a second, but before she could definitely tell, he was moving like normal.

"No, I can't." The girls were now almost running outside of the building to keep up with his fast pace.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that. I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Rose threatened.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He sounded almost amused as he asked this, causing Maybel to scoff at him. Rose was right, he did say that people would get killed if they talked, but she had a feeling it wasn't nearly as bad as he had made it out to be.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work," he told her simply.

"Who are you?" Maybel asked.

"Told you. The Doctor." He said. He looked over at the redhead, before smiling at her a little.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked him.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor." Maybel said. What kind of a name was that?

"Hello!" He said, smiling like a maniac.

Giggling slightly, Maybel couldn't help but ask, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" He winked at her, still smiling before answering.

"Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked. She was getting almost desperate now.

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He said. Underneath the tough exterior you could tell he was very sad and lonely.

"But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose asked. Maybel couldn't help but nod along with her. She kind of liked her life.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill us," Maybel told him.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me," he told them.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you," Maybel said, giggling quietly again. He was definitely one of a kind. That was for sure.

"Sort of, yeah." He replied, grinning madly at Maybel.

"You're full of it," she said.

"Sort of, yeah." The two smiled at each other once more, not noticing the look Rose was giving them.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Maybel asked.

"Well, at the moment I am. I usually have my w-… my companion, if you will, but something's come up. Who else is there, though? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but it we do, how did you kill it?" Rose asked while looking at the completely still, plastic arm.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"No, thought control. Right?" Maybel figured that in order to control "living" plastic, you'd need to control its thoughts to keep it from going rogue. Give something like plastic free reign and anything could happen.

"Right. Are you all right?" He asked them, carefully studying each girl's face for signs of a breakdown.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose said.

"Yeah, same here. So, who's controlling it, then?" Maybel asked.

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" As Rose said this, all three of them gave a slight laugh.

"No." The Doctor said.

"No?"

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He looked at Rose first.

"No," she said. He then turned to Maybel.

"Yes, I believe you, Doctor." Honestly, she didn't know why. She had the strangest feeling that she had known him a lot longer than an hour. He gave her a small smile before turning back to Rose.

"But you're still listening." He told her.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" She asked. He stopped walking, turned to look at the two girls in front of him and moved a little closer. Holding his hands out, both girls glanced at one another before holding one of his hands in theirs.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go," suddenly he dropped both girls hands. Maybel felt slightly cold without him touching her, the weird, tingling sensation stopping as soon as he dropped her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler and Maybelline Thorton. Go home." Taking the arm from Rose, the Doctor spared one last glance at Maybel before walking off towards a blue Police Box. Rose turned and began to walk away, presumably thinking Maybel was following her. However, Maybel's attention was captured by the strange blue box.

It was like it was calling to her, telling her to reach out and touch it. Maybel walked forward, moving her hand out in front of her, almost touching the box, when she felt it. It was a strange, warm sensation, not unlike the feeling of the Doctor touching her. She felt almost whole when she was near the box. Inching her fingers closer, Maybel touched the blue frame. She swore she felt the box humming, as if it were happy she was near. If she was being honest, she could have stood there all day, running her hands along the wooden frame. Before she could even blink, the door to the strange box was thrown wide open and the Doctor was standing there, just staring at her with a look of confusion and amazement on his face.

"Uh, s-sorry, I was just… Um, actually I don't really know what I was doing." Maybel stuttered. She felt as though he could see right through her, her every thought and feeling on display for him to read. He smiled at her before turning around and disappearing into the box once more. The only difference was the fact that he had left the door open.

"Well, are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there all day?" She could plainly hear the amusement in his voice. Glaring at where she assumed he was standing in the small box, she huffed once before walking through the door frame. If someone else had been watching the scene from afar, they would have seen the stunned look cross her face, before she ran out of the seemingly small box, and around the side to make sure he wasn't hiding the rest of it. Trying to grasp the fact that it was bigger on the inside, Maybel slowly made her way back into the box. Walking up the ramp leading to a round table full of knobs, buttons, and switches, along with a couple other odd things, she looked all around, memorizing the layout. "Well, what do you think?" The Doctor asked. He was leaning against the console, arms crossed and a smile on his face, watching Maybel's every move. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, so he was going to treasure it while he could.

"I-it's smaller on the outside," she said, a little breathlessly. It was a concept she couldn't quite wrap her head around yet. The Doctor gave a slight pout before letting out a chuckle.

"I should have known you would say that." He turned around, placing the plastic arm on the console and connecting a few wires to it. As soon as it was connected, he began to run around the console, pulling seemingly random switches and levers, a mad smile on his face. Suddenly the machine began to shake and Maybel quickly grabbed onto the railing, holding on for her life. She laughed along with the Doctor, enjoying the impromptu roller coaster ride. As the shaking came to a stop, Maybel looked up at the Doctor. Where the plastic arm had once been was now a puddle of presumably melted plastic. The Doctor looked disappointed, but not completely shocked.

"What now?" She asked. He looked up at her, staring into her eyes. For a moment she thought he was going to sulk about his misfortune, before he suddenly perked up.

"Now we do some tests." He stated. She had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the plastic.

"Can I ask you something, Doctor?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Of course!" He looked almost appalled that she wouldn't just speak her mind.

"How do you know me?" She stood still, staring straight at him, but wringing her hands slightly, showing him how confused she was. He smiled at her, not an amused smile, or an ecstatic smile. Just a smile.

"I've known you my whole life, Maybelline. I first met you when I was a child. After that you showed up randomly throughout my life. That's the life of a time traveler, though. You never really meet in the right order. I knew one day I'd be the one meeting you for the first time, I just never knew when it would happen." Maybel couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. Her? A time traveler?! She was a completely ordinary girl who had never done anything of importance. Why would she be a time traveler?

"But, I-I'm not special. I'm not a time traveler! You've got me confused with someone else." The Doctor never stopped smiling at her, still staring straight at her as well.

"I'd never get you confused with someone else, Maybelline. I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise you, even with many bad days, there will always be good days and even great days. And I'll always be there with you." She nodded, not really understanding, but more because of shock. "Let's not worry about that now. How about we run those tests, though." Maybel, nodding again, took the hand the Doctor was holding out. Even through her confusion she still felt the strange tingling sensation his hold brought her. He led her through many hallways making at least five turns, before finally reaching a door at the end of a particularly long hallway. The door read 'Med Bay' and strange circles were underneath it. Entering the room, Maybel looked all around her. It wasn't a sterile white like she was expecting, but a soft orange. There were six beds all against the wall spread out around the room in a circle. On one of the walls was shelves and cabinets, holding medical supplies, she guessed. In the center of the room was a console, not unlike the one in the main room, which held buttons and medical utensils she couldn't identify. The Doctor led her to the first bed to their right and had her sit on it. Walking around the console, he began explaining everything he was doing, or would do, for the tests.

"First things first, I want to get a sample of blood so I can analyze and compare it to what I have on file already. It should match up almost identically, but I just want to be sure. Then I'm going to do a general check-up, make sure you're healthy and all." By this time he had already gotten a sample of her blood and was starting to analyze it. "That's odd," he said. At this, Maybel perked up a bit.

"What's odd?" She asked, almost scared to know.

"But, that's not right. You're human. Completely and totally human."

"Well of course I am, I've always been completely human." She told him, slightly annoyed.

"No, no, you've never been human! How can that be possible?" He jumped up, grabbed what looked to be a stethoscope, and ran over to Maybel's side. "Hold on a tick," he told her before setting the stethoscope against her chest, right over her heart. He listened to her heart beat for a moment, before sliding the stethoscope over to the right side of her chest, searching for something. What, she didn't know. "It's not there! I don't understand, that just can't be possible!" He ran back over to the console, dropping the stethoscope back in its place, and grabbed what looked like a small computer. Running back to Maybel's side, he gently moved her so she was laying on her back, then placed the small instrument above her chest. "This is an x-ray machine of sorts. It'll show me your cardiovascular system." After a moment of x-raying her chest, he took the machine away and stared at it, slightly in shock. "But, that's got to be wrong!" He walked back over to the console, placed the machine in its place, and then sat on the chair, slumping in his seat. "I don't understand." He sighed.

Maybel got up from her position on the bed and walked slowly over to the Doctor. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess. But it's not right, either." He looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. "Maybelline Grace Thorton, the impossible girl," He chuckled quietly to himself, "You are human. That's not a bad thing, but I've known you for forever, and in all that time, you've never been human. You've always been a Time Lord, or Time Lady as you insist." He must have seen the confusion on her face so he continued.

"My race, the Time Lords, come from a planet a long way away from here. They're all gone now, I'm the only one left. Got mixed up in a time war between them and the Dalek's, the most evil species to roam the universe. Both sides lost, now they are all gone." He had been staring off into space, not quite hearing what he was saying for himself, before he shook his head slightly and focused back on Maybel. "The most distinctive difference between humans and time lords is the fact that we have two hearts." As he said this, he grabbed Maybel's hand in his and pressed it over the left side of his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart underneath her palm. He then moved her hand over to the right side of his chest where she could again feel the beating of another heart under her palm. Maybel's eyes widened, he had two hearts! He had said as much, but it was still different than actually feeling it.

"So, I-I'm supposed to be a Time Lady? With two hearts?" She asked. She hadn't moved her hand away from his chest, his hand still holding hers there.

"Yes. Does that scare you?" He asked her. What could she possibly say to that? She had just learned that she wasn't supposed to be human.

"I don't know," she sighed. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, neither one looking away from the other. Finally the Doctor sighed and stood up, still holding onto Maybel's hand.

"Come along then, we've got some plastic to catch!" He smiled at Maybel, slightly maniacally. Maybel giggled, despite her current somber mood. Running back to the console room, the two left the dark atmosphere behind them, allowing themselves to enjoy the company of the other. As soon as they reached the large room, the Doctor led Maybel over to the captain's chair and placed her in it, before throwing himself around the large console, pulling levers and switches as he went. "I'm sending out a signal for the plastic, looking for any odd life forms out there. It'll bounce off of them and back to us, telling us exactly where they are." He said. She had a feeling he was dumbing it down slightly for her, but she didn't mind.

"So then where is it, the plastic?" She asked. He smiled at her, ran back around to her and grabbed her hand.

"Pizza restaurant in London." Then he jerked her forwards with him into a run, pulling her out of the blue police box. They were in an alley of sorts, behind the pizza place it looked. Following the Doctor over to the door, he pulled out his silver tube and pointed it at the lock. "This is a sonic screwdriver. Does almost anything, well, anything except wood. Really should fix that." After the door unlocked for them, the duo ran through the restaurant, only stopping briefly to grab a bottle of champagne each. Making their way into the main dining room, Maybel immediately spotted Rose and what looked like Mickey. She could see that it was definitely not Mickey, though. Somehow Rose had not yet noticed. The Doctor took Maybel's hand once more and led them over to the table Rose and the Mickey double were sat at.

"Your champagne." The Doctor said, holding the bottle out to the Mickey double.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" He hadn't even looked up, before growling the end at Rose. Maybel moved around to Rose's side, holding the champagne out to her instead.

"Madam, your champagne." She said. Rose didn't even bother to look away from the Mickey double.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Finally the Doctor moved around to Rose's side too, "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" He asked. The Mickey double looked up slowly.

"Look, we didn't order it." He said, before finally realizing he was speaking to the Doctor. "Ah, gotcha!" The Doctor began to shake the bottle of champagne hard.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" He said, smiling at the two, before pointing the bottle at the Mickey double and releasing the cork. It flew into his forehead then after a moment he spits it out. Maybel, grossed out despite herself, made a quiet gagging noise in the back of her throat.

"Anyway," The Mickey double stands up before turning his hand into a flat block and smashes the table. Rose and Maybel screamed, rushing to the other side of the room. Maybel pulled the fire alarm as Rose shouted for everyone to leave. By this point the Doctor had pulled off the Mickey double's head, "Don't think that's going to stop me." He said. The body begins to flail around, smashing everything in its path. Both girls ran towards the Doctor, gabbing each other's hand as they went, and made their way as fast as they could through the restaurant to where the blue box was waiting. Exiting the building, Rose immediately made her way over to the closed gate, blocking their path. Maybel made her way over to the blue police box, standing outside of the door. The Doctor was still sealing off the door they had just come through.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose was yelling.

"Sonic screwdriver," Both Maybel and the Doctor corrected, briefly he beamed at the smaller woman, before making his way over to the police box, unlocking the door and letting Maybel in.

"Use it!" She yelled again.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." After saying that, he steps inside walking past Maybel and up to the Console, plugging the head into some machinery.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor, Maybel!" She yelled. Rose ran into the 'wooden box' and immediately ran back out, presumably making her way around it. Finally she made her way back into the box, coming to a stop beside Maybel. "It's going to follow us!" She practically yelled.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" He said, before leaning against the console and folding his arms. Giving a small smile to Maybel, he turned his attention to Rose.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" She said. The Doctor grinned and mouthed along with her as she said that.

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?" Rose asked.

"Yes, is that all right?" He asked her, his tone was gentle, like he was talking to a child.

"Yeah," she replied

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," by this point he was talking to both of the girls. Before anyone could do anything, however, Rose burst into tears and leaned against Maybel for support. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." He said, smiling gently.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Maybel snaked her arms around Rose's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." He said, frowning slightly.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" He asked, turning around fast. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, running around the console, making the TARDIS shake like it did when they moved places.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Here we go!" The shaking stopped and they all ran out the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe!" Rose yelled. Maybel grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing lightly, before pulling her out of the TARDIS. They had reappeared next to the Thames.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor said, he was sulking slightly.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked. Maybel was curious to understand as well.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." He said, still pouting.

"What about that plastic thing? It's still on the loose." Maybel said, she didn't want people to get hurt.

"It melted with the head, no need to worry." He told her, glancing up at her briefly.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose said. Maybel squeezed her hand again, trying to give her some comfort. However, the Doctor looked confused by her words. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Rose said, turning slightly away from him, putting her head on Maybel's shoulder.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" He began.

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" Rose yelled.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He wasn't quite yelling, but he was close. Rose, properly chastised, Rose looked to the ground.

"All right." She said.

"Yes, it is!" At this point, Maybel spoke up, trying to relieve some of the tension between the two.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" She asked.

"Lots of planets have a north." Maybel thought about it, then nodded slightly. He was right.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's." Maybel told her. The Doctor nodded along before continuing.

"It's a disguise." He told her. Rose nodded.

"Okay, and this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" She asked.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the sir, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" He said.

"Any way of stopping it?" Maybel asked, slightly terrified. The Doctor held up a small vial of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic." He said.

"Anti-plastic." Maybel repeated.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." He told them.

"What's it look like?" Maybel asked, looking all around her hoping it would just appear.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?" Rose and Maybel share a look before smirking and looking straight at the London Eye. The Doctor turns around, but can't see it. "What? What is it? What?" Finally he sees what the two girls were looking at and turns to beam at the young girls. "Oh, fantastic!"

The trio all smiled at each other before taking off down the bridge. Maybel, out of breath, panting heavily, was practically leaning against Rose. When they finally came to a stop, the Doctor placed his hand on Maybel's shoulder and lightly rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-" Rose and Maybel glanced at each other, immediately thinking the same thing.

"The breast implants." The girls giggled slightly and the Doctor only spared them a glance with a little wink in Maybel's direction.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Rose and Maybel ran over to the edge and looked down.

"What about down here?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiles at them, then takes off down to the bottom, the girls following after him. He opens up the hatch letting the two girls go before him. Reaching the bottom then descend a set of stairs and end up in a large room. In the center of the room is a vat of orange matter.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." He said.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said. Maybel almost agreed with her, but he had said living. Didn't it at least deserve a chance?

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He told her, before walking down the catwalk overlooking the vat. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He said. His powerful voice echoed off the walls all around them. The Nestene Consciousness moved around and gurgled a bit in reply. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" Before Maybel understood what was happening, Rose took off down the steps.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." She said, soothing the poor, shivering boy.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" He exclaimed.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." She told him.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He said, continuing down towards the Nestene Consciousness.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He asked her, trying not to glance at Maybel out of the corner of his eye. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Maybel rolled her eyes at him, making her way down to Rose and Mickey. A face formed in the vat, and gave a large grunting sound. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The vat gave another groan, making the Doctor angry. "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." During his whole rant, the Doctor didn't notice two dummies sneak up behind him.

"Doctor!" Maybel shouted. The dummies grabbed a hold of him and one reached into his pocket and took the vial of anti-plastic out.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" At that point a door above them slides open, revealing the TARDIS. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" He yelled, the emotion showing in his voice.

"What's it doing?!" Rose shouted.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Maybel! Just leg it now!" Rose and Maybel helped Mickey up and began to run towards the stairs. Rose had her phone out and was talking to her mom. Maybel was hardly paying attention, focused on getting Mickey and Rose to safety so she could help the Doctor. Before they got very far, however, the stairs exploded.

"The stairs are gone!" Maybel shouted down to him. Deciding the best thing to do would be to get into the TARDIS, she led the others over to the doors.

"No!" He shouted. The Nestene Consciousness roared once more.

"Time Lord." It said, before continuing it's plan. Rose and Mickey sank to the floor, frightened, but Maybel began to look around for anything to help the Doctor.

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey shouted at her.

"I've got nothing left, Mickey. No parents, no grandmother, no job, and now, no future." Maybel said, just loud enough so that they could hear, before grabbing an axe off the wall. "But I'll tell you what I have got. I've got you, Rose, Jackie, and him. And if he wasn't here, I wouldn't have any of you either. I've got to save him, Mickey. No other choice." Maybel chopped through a rope holding a very long chain, grabbed onto the end of the chain, and threw herself over the edge. Swinging straight towards the Doctor, she kicks both Autons into the vat, managing to get the anti-plastic into the vat as well. The Nestene Consciousness turns blue and screams loudly. Maybel swings back towards the Doctor, him grabbing hold of her tightly, kissing her on the forehead and she latched onto him.

"Now we're in trouble." He said, smiling at her. The two of them ran up the stairs to the TARDIS where Rose and Mickey were waiting for them. Unlocking the door, Rose ushers Mickey inside first, the Doctor, still holding Maybel close, following behind them. Depositing Maybel onto the captain's chair, he rushes around the console, throwing the TARDIS into flight and taking them away from the explosion that was about to happen. As soon as the shaking stopped, Mickey flew out of the TARDIS, Rose right behind him on her cell phone. Maybel walks out slowly after them, giving Mickey and Rose any time they might need to get a hold of themselves, the Doctor just behind her, leaning against the doors to the TARDIS.

"A fat lot of good you were." Rose told Mickey, who was clinging to her legs, shaking like a leaf.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor said, winking at Maybel, causing her to giggle once more.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Maybel told him, smiling to let him know she didn't mean it.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." He told her, staring into her eyes. She couldn't look away. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He was only looking at Maybel, but she knew it was meant for her and Rose.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing!" Mickey exclaimed, still attached to Rose's legs.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." He spared Rose a glance, then resumed his staring at Maybel, causing her to blush.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor told her. Maybel knew that Rose wanted to go, but she felt that she needed to stay for her mom and Mickey.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." She said. Maybel smiled sadly at her friend.

"What about you, Maybel?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Er, well, of course I'd like to go. I'm supposed to be there your whole life right? How would that happen if I wasn't there in the first place?" She said, smiling widely at him. He grinned back.

"Well, see you around, Rose Tyler." He said, giving her a smile, before retreating into the TARDIS, leaving the doors open for Maybel. Maybel made her way over to Rose, embracing her friend.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I have to go. I _need_ to go." She told her friend. Rose smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I see the way you look at him, like he holds all the answers in the universe. Don't worry about me, just, visit from time to time, will ya? I'll look after your grandmother's apartment and I'll visit her every day. Don't worry too much, all right?" With one last hug, Maybel made her way into the TARDIS.

As she shut the doors behind her, the Doctor set the TARDIS into flight, then made his way around the console to her. "Where to next? Anywhere in time and space!" He said, smiling widely at her. She laughed at him, before bouncing up the ramp.

"Hmm, surprise me." She told him. He laughed, pointed her to the captain's chair, and set off around the console, pulling levers and switches as he went. Maybel sat in the chair, quiet, thinking about how much her life had changed in the last two days. It was for the better, she thought. She had a reason, now, a reason to exist.

**So, I would just like to say that I've had this chapter finished for a couple weeks now, and I had tried to post it as soon as I finished it, but for some reason it didn't post right and I didn't see that until I tried to post the third chapter earlier today. So I'm going to post this chapter now and I'll post the third chapter in a couple days. I have a surprise for you! The third chapter is an original adventure. It definitely isn't written by Steven Moffat so it's probably not that good, but it gives Maybel and the Doctor some alone time to separate their relationship from a relationship with Rose. I'm also going to post a poll sometime soon about who Rose should end up with. I don't want her to end up with the tenth Doctor duplicate, because he'll have all the memories of the regular Doctor, so he is in love with Maybel. The choices are going to be an OC, Jack from the parallel universe (not sure if he actually exists there, but I'll put him in if he wins), and Jake Simmonds (he's Mickey's "side kick" in the parallel universe). Please review! I promise it'll be worth it!**


End file.
